Ron Jenson
Basic Info Current date: 2018 Age: Unknown Background Ron is the owner of the restaurant that Cole Green and Liam Williams are currently employed for. He was a very old friend of David's, and has known Cole since he was eight years old. He has a husband and two grown children. Relationships David Green Ron had been a friend of David Green ever since a chance meeting in the eighties was the kickstart to a short-lived romantic relationship between them. Though they stopped dating after not long, relationship rocky for a period of time afterward, they eventually stabilized to become steadfast friends throughout the years. Ron was a cooler-headed foil to a young David's more erratic nature, and influenced him greatly for the better, encouraging David to return to college to finish his Masters in Visual Arts sometime in the nineties; David having dropped out of college in the seventies shortly after divorcing his ex-wife. Upon David starting to care for Cole, Ron helped David greatly in giving advice for raising a child, having two older children of his own. Ron also helped David in fighting for him to gain custody of Cole, as Ron first majored in law in university before transferring to culinary school. Upon David's death, Ron was the person that took charge of many technical and legal affairs, including taking care of matters with the police on the day of, and organizing a funeral. Cole Green brief ment. of suicide Ron had known Cole ever since his uncle David began caring for him when Cole was eight years old. Cole occasionally played with Ron's own two children growing up, and frequently visited his house and went on outings with him along with David. Ron took Cole in for a short period of time right after David's death, until Cole left of his own volition to live on the streets instead, disappearing for many months. At several points, Ron was convinced that Cole had took his own life, before he finally sought him out and arranged for him to move into David's old house, Cole having turned eighteen and finally able to. For several months afterward however, Cole rejected most of Ron's offers of help ranging from financial to emotional support. Ron largely respected him before Cole plummeted to a point of depression so deep Ron was convinced to take matters into his own hands; forcing Cole to start work at his restaurant to occupy his mind, force him to interact with others on a daily basis, and give him some semblance of a routine and life purpose that had been absent for Cole ever since David's death. After working at the restaurant for some time, Cole is much more willing to accept Ron's offers of aid, and Ron has supported him financially multiple times after Cole was hospitalized several times for varying reasons over the span of half a year, as well as helping him with general issues like budgeting and filling out paperwork. Ron also encouraged a friendship between Cole and Liam Williams, knowing Cole would benefit from having at least one close friend his age, and was delighted when they grew closer and begun dating of their own accord. They have never been too bonded in an emotional sense, but each have a mutual sense of trust and familiarity for the other. Their strongest connection to each other has always been through David, and continuing to be even after his death. Ron feels a sense of obligation in watching out for Cole, as he knows that if not for him, Cole is alone in the world with no other adult support, and feels in a way that ensuring Cole's well-being is a tribute to his late friend's memory.Category:Scout